thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bunga (The Lion King: Revisited)
Bunga is an adolescent honey badger. He is the adoptive nephew of Timon and Pumbaa, and a member of the Lion Guard. His specialty is his bravery. Appearance Bunga's pelt is gray-blue, with a darker patch across his underbelly. White fur spots the backs of his forepaws and runs up his back in a thick stripe, ending in a head crest. The Mark of the Guard is imprinted on his left shoulder. His eyes are blue. Personality Bunga is a fearless young honey badger with a strong sense of adventure. He often doesn't consider his own personal safety, when he jumps into the Outlands and gets caught by Cheezi and Chungu. Initially, he seemed to have no respect for Simba, calling him a "big ol' scaredy cat", for giving rules to Kion. But, even so, he still always came to Simba's aid. However, he and Simba declared each other brothers. History Bunga is first criticizing his best friend Kion, who misses a pass. The two are playing on Pride Rock, where Kion's father, the ruler of the Pride Lands, Simba, is teaching his daughter Kiara about her future as queen of the Pride Lands. Kion and Bunga's game of Baobab Ball gets in the way of his lesson, much to his sister's irritation. Bunga interrupts Kion's apology to his father, saying that Kion could not handle his pass. The two begin to fight over the baobab. After Simba points out the importance of the lessons, the two take their fun into the Pride Lands to avoid further disturbances. Bunga hurls himself off of the top of Pride Rock, curling himself into a ball and landing in a nearby tree, safe from harm. The two continue their playing their game of baobab across the plains, but soon the baobab rolls off into the Outlands. Kion is hesitant to go down since his father strictly prohibited him from venturing there. Bunga, on the other hand, has no fear of the Outlands, and gladly leaps down after calling Simba a scaredy-cat. However, shortly after reclaiming the fruit, two hyenas, Cheezi and Chungu, grab Bunga, and plan to hand him over to their leader, Janja, for his lunch. Bunga shows little fear and even engages in a staredown with Cheezi, showing agitation when Chungu holds him back. However, when Cheezi finally stops taunting Kion and prepares to go "bring Janja his lunch", Bunga shows fright and repeats the last word. Worried for his friend's safety, Kion lets loose a huge roar, which leaves the hyenas in shock, and gives Bunga a chance to climb back to safety. Bunga is curious as to how his friend produced such an amazing roar, and Kion admits that he doesn't know how. Meanwhile, Simba and Rafiki overhear the Roar. Simba at first does not believe that his son is ready, with him being a cub still. Kion and Bunga then arrive back at Pride Rock. Rafiki explains that Kion's roar was the Roar of the Elders and that the Great Lions of the Past roared with him when he used it. Bunga responds to this, announcing that he saw lions in the sky. Simba and Rafiki lead them both to a secret lair hidden within Pride Rock- The Lair of the Lion Guard. At first, Bunga is confused. He queries, "It's a bunch of vines?" before Rafiki pulls back the plants to reveal the Lair. After Simba explains to his son that it is now his turn to lead the Lion Guard, Bunga grows very excited. He exclaims that it is "un-bunga-lievable" before exiting the Lair. Kion doesn't hesitate to begin his mission, and immediately selects his friend Bunga, claiming that he doesn't know anyone braver than him. They assemble a group of Kion's friends for being a member of the Lion Guard, with Bunga still confirmed as his first member. This includes Fuli the cheetah, Beshte the hippopotamus and Ono the egret. Fuli wishes to see the fiercest member, to which Bunga encourages his friend to show her the Roar. Kion is hesitant, as he does not wish to abuse his power like Scar. However, when he attempts to use it just for this occasion, all he can manage is a tiny squeak. Bunga is astonished and certain that wasn't the roar he saw earlier. Simba then arrives to see the new Guard, but soon tells Kion that the Lion Guard has always been made of lions. Kion leaves the group to do some soul searching. Just then, Bunga calls Kion and tells him that the hyenas are attacking the herd of gazelles. Kion and Bunga then rush off to find the rest of the Lion Guard. Ono, Fuli, and Beshte watch on, as Ono explains that Mzingo is telling the hyenas which one to attack next. They soon realize that the hyenas, having already killed two gazelles, are hunting for sport. Kion soon arrives, having heard their words, and tells them that he doesn't care if they're not all lions and that this was the Lion Guard for him. Although Bunga is quick to leap in, he is stopped by Kion, who has a plan. The lion then goes against his father's wishes and places his paw on each of his friend's shoulders, to give them the Mark of the Guard. Bunga is happy to receive his Mark and puts a paw over it for a moment. Together, they rush into action. The Guard quietly make their way down to the gazelles' grazing grounds, before launching a surprise attack with Kion at the front of the group. With Ono taking care of Mzingo, Bunga, Beshte, and Fuli focus on the hyenas. Bunga leaps onto Chungu and covers his eyes. The hyenas soon start to make a desperate retreat. Simba, Nala, Tiifu, and Rafiki arrive just in time to see the new Lion Guard chase the hyenas away. Although they assume that their work is done, it turns out that Kion's sister Kiara is still in danger. Tiifu points out that the herd is charging right for Kiara, who is hiding behind a rock. She slips and wounds her paw, leaving everyone concerned. Bunga has an idea and asks Fuli to get him close. Ono then scouts ahead, and, when close enough, Bunga leaps onto the rock protecting Kiara. He turns around and lets loose a large fart, which causes the gazelles to part ways. Kiara thanks Bunga, and returns to her parents. Bunga and Kion are playing Baobab Ball in the Pride Lands, when a gazelle suddenly leaps out and startles Bunga. The gazelle cries that there's a hyena in the Pride Lands, and Bunga readies himself for battle. But when Jasiri pops out of the nearby bush, he recognises her as the one who helped Kion in the Outlands. When Kion asks why she's in the Pride Lands, she tells them that some lions have overtaken her clan's watering hole. Bunga questions if she actually saw lions, but Jasiri comments that she knows what they look like. Kion agrees to enter the Outlands with Jasiri to solve the problem, and tells Bunga to let the rest of the Guard know. Bunga informs Kion that they'll meet them there, but Kion is adamant that it won't be necessary. He and Jasiri bound away to the Outlands, but before Kion leaves his sight, Bunga picks up the baobab fruit and declares himself the winner before he leaves. When he arrives at the Lair of the Lion Guard, he notices that Ono is preparing to race Fuli. After being asked to judge he does so, commenting on the race. He declares Fuli the winner, and an exhausted Ono settles down next to him. Bunga encourages him to try again since he nearly had her. Ono discusses tactics out loud which confuses Bunga, but a smile emerges when Ono announces that he's talking about winning. After a few more matches, Ono charges right into Bunga by mistake, still losing to Fuli. Bunga still encourages him to try again, but Ono admits defeat. Bunga tries to get Beshte and even Rafiki to try, but both turn down the offer. Rafiki then notices Kion's absence, and questions his whereabouts. This causes Bunga to remember why he had entered the lair in the first place, and he tells everyone that Jasiri took him to the Outlands. Beshte and Fuli ask why, and Bunga explains about the lions in the Outlands. Rafiki overhears this, and worriedly tells them that they aren't just any lions. He explains to them the story of the Outsiders, a group of lions that were exiled for refusing to accept Simba as their new king after Scar was defeated, long before any of them were born. Bunga, along with Ono, Fuli and Beshte rush to the Outlands to save Kion. On their way, they bump into a disheartened Jasiri. She asks what they're doing there and they tell her that Kion might be in trouble, and ask if she knows his whereabouts. Jasiri then answers with disappointment that he's joined Zira and her family, and the Guard become worried. Jasiri realises with disgust that she herself should never have believed Zira, and they set off to save their friend. After finding Kion surrounded by the Outsiders, they rush in to save him with Jasiri. They corner the Outsiders, who don't back down since they outnumber the Guard and Jasiri. Bunga doesn't care, since Kion has the Roar. But Zira has poisoned Kion's mind into believing that Scar lost it when he used it against lions. Bunga scoffs, and reminds Kion that he lost it for using it for evil. Kion then remembers the truth, and uses the Roar to blast the Outsiders far, far away. When one of Zira's other children, Kovu, misses the blast, Bunga glares towards him angrily until he leaves. Back at the watering hole, Jasiri's Clan have returned. Jasiri comments that she is glad to have the Lion Guard as her friends. Bunga follows the guard during their Morning Patrol and directs the crocodiles to their hibernation cave. After that, he rolls on top of Ushari and then helps a giraffe out of a tree. He is then alerted by Ono that Ma Tembo and the elephants are under attack and rushes off to help. As soon as they arrive and see what the hyenas have caused, seeing enough, Bunga instructs Kion to use the Roar but the lion cub refuses, since using the Roar could hurt the elephants. Having another idea, Kion leads Bunga and Ono into chasing the hyenas out of the herd while Fuli rounds them up and Beshte sends them flying. After the hyenas are beaten Kion tells them to leave to which they do. After that, he goes to ask Ma Tembo if she and the herd are alright, to which she replies yes and thanks the Guard for the help. Bunga and his friends still couldn't believe that Janja would try something like that, but Ma Tembo understands because during the dry season there's less food to go around, especially in the Outlands. While Ono to keeps an eye on the herd in case the hyenas return, Bunga heads back to the lair with Beshte and Fuli. Soon, Bunga is alerted by Ono that the hyenas are back, and this time they are after the baboons too. He follows Beshte and Fuli to help while Ono gets Kion. Bunga tries to help the baboons by having them stay on top of the elephants, which doesn't work out, but everything changes when Kion once arrives and instructs the guard to lead the hyenas following the herd to a dead end. When Kion arrives at the top of the cliff he uses the Roar, calming himself just beforehand. With no way of helping Ma Tembo find water, the Guard leave. Back at Pride Rock, Bunga is seen with the rest of the guard in the lair as Rafiki introduces Makini, his new apprentice. The young mandrill announces Bunga as the bravest, but the honey badger is more curious as to whether or not she is capable of making the paintings move like Rafiki. She tests it out on a painting of Scar to which Bunga calls "The worst lion to ever live in the Pride Lands". When demonstrating her ability to make paintings move, Makini asks about hearing the bad lions of the past. Rafiki explains how the Good Lions of the Past are seen in the sky, their voices are in the wind and Kion makes them appear every time he roars. As for the Bad Lions of the Past, Rafiki explains that they are summoned through fire and once that's done the bakora (when thrown into the source of the fire) can be used to talk to evil lions as well including Scar to which Fuli and the others find scary. A little later in the day, the Guard is alerted by Makini that Janja and the hyenas took Kiara, and Kion leads the guard away. They find out through Ono that the hyenas are taking Kiara to the Outlands and the lion cub figures out that Janja wants something from him or his dad. Bunga decides that the rescue will be easy, but Kion reminds the honey badger that he can't use the Roar on them if Kiara is surrounded, so Kion plans to lure the hyenas away while the others rescue Kiara. Bunga follows Fuli and Beshte as Ono scouts them another route without being spotted by the hyenas and once he does, Ono alerts the others that Kion's plan didn't work exactly, with only Janja leaving. Understanding that they have to do things the hard way, the Guard decide to take down the hyenas themselves. After a battle, they rescue Kiara and start to leave the Outlands, but as they do the volcano erupts. After Beshte crosses a bridge with Kiara, it collapses, leaving Fuli and Bunga stranded on the other side. Seeing the predicament, Bunga hops on Fuli's back and she leaps over the lava flow and they all make it back to the Pride Lands. He hears Kion tell the Guard what happened and they all notice the volcano still erupting to which the honey badger finds "unbunga-lievable", but Fuli comforts him saying that they all made it out okay even Kiara and Kion takes pleasure in that and also that nothing else bad happened (unaware of the evil that was unleashed) as they all walk back to the Pride Lands. Bunga and the Guard meet up with Ma Tembo again who is still searching for water and once she finds the water source, the Guard helps with the digging and spring water comes out. Bunga watches with joy as the Pride Landers drink. Bunga, Makini and the rest of the Lion Guard are in the Lair, discussing Scar's defeat at the paws of Simba ahead of the Kumbuka celebration. Bunga adamantly puts forward the claim that his parents Timon and Pumbaa were just as responsible for saving the Pride Lands as Simba, although Makini becomes visibly annoyed at Bunga for detracting from Simba's efforts. The Lion Guard universally agree that if Scar was still around, things wouldn't be very good. Later, they move outside to take part in Kumbuka, singing "Good King Simba" along the way. However, before the event can continue, Simba collapses suddenly, causing Bunga to quickly move onto the top of Pride Rock to check on his adoptive brother. Rafiki determines the cause of his pains to be from a scorpion sting. Under Kion's instruction, Ono locates a scorpion skittering away, and the Lion Guard chase after it. But before they can catch him, Sumu vanishes into a hole. Bunga tries to dig, but it is soon revealed that he has returned to the Outlands. Bunga warns him to never come back. When they return to Pride Rock, they find Timon and Pumbaa sobbing uncontrollably. Bunga shows severe concern at their level of upset, but the duo admit that they are unaware of exactly how bad Simba's condition is, which is what worries them. When Bunga enters, he spots the king breathing weakly. Suddenly, Rafiki remembers the cure: volcanic ash. However, he warns them that it must be recovered by sundown. With the closest volcano being the one in the Outlands, Kion agrees to retrieve it alone, with Bunga correcting him to say that the Lion Guard will get ir. Rafiki hands Bunga a gourd to place the ash in, but Bunga's cockiness results in the gourd breaking. Rafiki decides to send Makini out with the Guard, and she attaches another gourd to her Bakora Staff. With everyone set, they head out. When they reach the Outlands, Kiburi's float block their path, demanding a fight. They are quickly taken out by Beshte under Kion's orders, but before they get much further, Reirei's pack approach the Guard. Bunga is sent out, and he uses his flatulence to distract the jackals. Finally, Janja's clan enter their path. Despite their exhaustion, the Lion Guard attack swiftly, with Bunga taking care of Chungu. After all of the hyenas have been dealt with, they finally make their way to the volcano. They enter the volcano and Makini swiftly adds the ash to the gourd, attaching it to her staff. Just as they are about to leave, Scar rises from the lava. Kion recognizes his evil great-uncle, but refuses to engage with him, reminding his friends that they need to get back to his father. Scar reveals that he was behind the attack, leading the Lion Guard to work out that the other attacks were planned as well. Scar commends them for their cleverness. The Lion Guard start to leave regardless, with Kion believing that Scar's plan has failed, but the fallen King calls for his army. Suddenly, Ushari, Shupavu and her group of skinks, and Kiburi's float emerge. They approach the Lion Guard and, despite Bunga's eagerness to take them on, Kion leads them the other way, not wishing to waste anymore time. But Janja's clan block their other pathway. When the final path is blocked by Reirei's pack, the Lion Guard realize they are surrounded. As Kenge joins the skinks and cobra, Makini and the Lion Guard start to back away to a ledge hanging over the lava. When Ono is knocked out of the sky by Mzingo's Parliament, the situation becomes dire. Trapped, Kion resorts to the final option. He uses the Roar several times to clear a path out of the volcano, and his friends follow. Before they leave, Bunga waves goodbye to the army sarcastically. Shortly after their exit, they notice that Makini has fallen behind, with Mzingo's parliament trying to grab the gourd off her. Bunga, along with Ono and Fuli, heads back to take down the vultures, with Bunga stopping Mwoga. Kion returns to use the Roar and send the vultures back to the volcano, allowing them to finally leave the Outlands. When they enter the Pride Lands, Kion notices the sun is nearly down. Although Fuli is the fastest, she explains how Makini is too big for her to carry, so Bunga offers to take the gourd back to Pride Rock instead. Kion watches his only hope race away. When Bunga and Fuli arrive at Pride Rock, the cheetah stumbles over a rock, causing Bunga's grip of the gourd to loosen as he is propelled into the air. Although a quick thinking Pumbaa saves Bunga from falling to the ground, Rafiki is responsible for saving the gourd. Later, Kion arrives to discover that Fuli and Bunga were able to get the cure to his father in time. Although weak, Rafiki confirms that he will be just fine, thanks to the efforts of the Lion Guard. With the main danger absent, they are all ushered out so that Simba can rest. After speaking with Rafiki of Scar's return, Kion joins the team at the edge of Pride Rock, where they and Makini peer out at the Pride Lands. Kion reminds them of their duty and states that, although it will be tough, they will defeat Scar. Bupu's herd is stampeding because they thought they saw a jackal. Boboka runs into Laini's tree and the galagos start stampeding too. Kion asks Bunga to grab the galagos and take them away from the herd. When the herd is calm Kion tells them not to run and call for them instead. Seeing this gives Kion an idea to unite the Pride Landers. The guard gathers Ma Tembo's herd, Bupu's herd, Laini's group and Mbeya's crash. The groups of animals don't get off to a great start, so Bunga waits by a tree, while the animals are instructed to race over to him. Unfortunately, only the galagos complete the task, while the larger animals collapse onto each other. Seeing the animals not get along Kion asks Makuu to teach them how to fight. Bunga, Fuli and Kion train some members of Bupu's herd to work on their kick and Bunga gets kicked in the face. When things don't work out with Makuu he and his float leave. Ono spots the Army Of Scar attacking Makuu's Watering Hole. Kion isn't sure that the team is ready. Ma Tembo, Mbeya, Laini and Bupu says that they are and they go to fight. After a tired battle, Kion uses the Roar of the Elders and blasts the Outlanders away. Makuu thanks the Pride Landers for their help and says that he will do the same for them in the future if they need it. The Lion Guard comes to Big Springs after hearing Basi. They soon notice Timon and Pumbaa who are chasing down a bug. Makini arrives to show off a plant root. Kion decides to put on a show that represents Makini's tree for everyone in the Pride Landers to see. They track down Timon and Pumbaa and asks them to sing at the celebration. They sing a song until the Army of Scar comes and interrupts the celebration. The Pride Landers fight the Outlanders until Scar reveals himself in front of everyone. Scar claims that he will take over the Pride Lands and disappears. The herds start to flee from the remaining ruins of Mizimu Grove. Kion orders the Lion Guard to calm them. Bunga goes after the zebras and says that they should stop running since they won the race. The herds aren't happy and are thinking about leaving the Pride Lands. The next morning everyone meets at Pride Rock and Kion has an annoucment. Makini's Mpando mpya has survived the battle. Everyone has agreed to stay in the Pride Lands and the baobab tree is planted. More coming soon! Behind the scenes * Bunga is voiced by Joshua Rush. Category:WindowsMyers2018 Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Honey Badgers Category:Siblings Category:Pride Landers Category:The Lion Guard Members Category:Tree of Life Residents Category:The Lion King: Revisited